


midnight confessions

by kunstvogel



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Jason Todd's Late-Night Wisdom, Latino Jason Todd, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: In the quiet moments before sleep takes them both, Roy makes a confession.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	midnight confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fic of 2020. In September. This year has been going just *great.* Weird to be back on this platform but anyway, the indexing system on FFN was giving me a headache.
> 
> I've been banging my JayRoy drum over on Tumblr since April but typically, everything I've started is turning out ridiculously long. This has been knocking around in my head for the past few days and I made myself sit down and finish it. Set somewhere in Red Hood/Arsenal, I guess? In my fantasy world where Jay doesn't break up with Roy and they instead team up with Rose when they reform the Outlaws. You'll learn very quickly that I don't follow canon.
> 
> If you feel compelled, comments are always appreciated.

"I want to relapse."

Jason blinks, slow to comprehend Roy's whispered admission in his sleep-hazed exhaustion. He turns over, gently dislodging Roy's arm from its place around his waist. He regards Roy in the dim light, concerned. Roy's eyes glisten, though it's too dark for Jason to distinguish them as tears or simply the catch of moonlight.

"I want to get fucked up," Roy says, a little louder this time. "I want to destroy myself again."

"Why?" Jason asks softly, holding himself very still.

Roy swallows audibly, his gaze breaking away as he looks down at the sheets between them. "I just…" he trails off, thinking. "Things are just too good right now," he admits. "I don't deserve any of it. I don't deserve you. I don't…I don't know what to do. I should be happy, but I'm not."

Jason frowns, feeling the gravity of Roy's emotion pulling on him. He's not sure if there's anything he can say to help. Regardless, he reaches a hand forward, smoothing his palm down Roy's upper arm, feeling lean cords of muscle beneath pale tattooed skin.

"You're allowed to feel happy," Jason murmurs. "You're allowed to feel loved. Safe."

Roy closes his eyes, breathing deeply. His hand reaches up, clasping over Jason's.

"I wish I could believe that," he murmurs.

"You will," Jason says, quietly confident. "Someday."

Roy chuckles wryly. "You sound so sure of yourself."

"Myself, not so much," Jason admits. "But you? You can do anything, Roy. You're the bravest sonovabitch I've ever met." The words feel clumsy on Jason's tongue, but he feels that Roy needs to hear it. "I believe in you. I believe in your recovery. And if you do relapse...I know you'll get back up. 'Cause you're not alone, alright? You've got me and Rose now."

Roy regards Jason heavily. A smile twitches at his lips. "I guess that's true," he concedes. "Thanks, Jaybird."

"'Course." Jason leans forward, catching Roy's lips in a chaste kiss. " _Te quiero."_

"Love you too," Roy says against Jason's lips. He returns the kiss, lips curled in a smile. "G'night, babe."

" _Buenas noches,"_ Jason murmurs. He drifts into sleep, Roy's hand still held in his.


End file.
